Harry en stage
by Adharas
Summary: Lorsque les septième année doivent éffectuer un stage de découverte et que Harry ne sait pas quoi faire c'est Dumbledor qui désside où et surtout avec qui il va éffectuer ce stage
1. Stages

**Disclamer** : rien ne m'appartient.Tout est à Mme Rowling à par l'histoire(NIARK, NIARK)

**Avertissement** : cela devrait être, dans les chapitres à venir, un slash donc tous ceux que sa dégoute appuyez sur la petite flèche retour en haut de l'écran.

**couple **: SS/HP

**Rating** : R ça vous étonne de moi ?

**Résumé** : je me refait pas encore une connerie avec mon humour léger... Cette fois Harry va devoir faire fasse à la bête ds le cadre d'un stage ...... allez voir

**NDA** : Cette fic est basé sur une idée de BeNaNe et de moa.

**_Je dédie donc cette fic à BeNaNe._**

**_CH1 ou Stage_**

-Harry ! Et Harry vien voir ça !

Ron se tenait devant le tableau d'affichage de la tour des Gryffondors où, un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, avait été placardé un nouvel avis.

Harry s'approchat du rouquin et lut l'affiche par dessus son épaule, puis haussa un sourcil :

- Un stage de découverte en milieu professionel ?

- Ouais c'est super tu trouve pas ? Ca nous fera une semaine de cours en moins ! et donc si tu calcule huit heures de cours en moins avec l'autre bâtard graisseux, quatres en moins avec la vieille chouette, huit en moins avec le débile de service de prof de DCFM et.....

- Ron ce stage est la pour nous aider à nous orienter plus tard ! Pas pour nous enlever des heures de cours ! Rétorqua Hermione choquée.

Mais Harry n'écoutait déjà plus ses amis, un stage de découverte pour les septième année ... Où pourrait il bien faire se stage ?

Depuis la défaite de Voldemort, le jour de son anniversaire, il avait abandonné l'idée de devenir auror. Non mais sérieusement il en avait marre de se prendre plein de sorts dans la tronche et surtout d'être poursuivit par un psychopate en puissance et tout ses fidèles toutous qui étaient près à tout pour se faire bien voir.

Il pensait de plus en plus à faire une carrière de professeurs de défense contre les force du mal, d'une parce qu'il savait pertinament que le quéqué qui leur enseigait cette matière cette année ne ferait pas long feu et de deux pour pouvoir encore bien faire chier Rogue en lui piquant le poste qu'il était sur le point d'avoir, car en effet Dumbledor commençait à fléchir sous la pression du maître des potions.

Mais il n'était pas question qu'il aille faire un stage avec son abruti de prof de DCFM.

Il se demandais où il pourrait bien aller en plus il devait donner leur réponse dans une semaine.

Une semaine qui passa bien vite sans que la moindre idée de stage vienne se profiler dans l'eprit du survivant.

Le samedi suivant tous les septièmes année furent convoqués par le directeur. Il passairent tous un par un devant le professeur McGonnagal qui récupérait les conventions de stages.

Harry était inquiet ses deux amis eux avaient trouvés un stage : Ron avait été prit au ministère dans le service de son père, et Hermione allait à St Mangouste car elle voulait devenir médicomage.

Lorsque sont tour arriva Harry s'approcha du bureau et dit :

- Professeur, je n'ai pas trouvé de stage !

Le professeur McGonnagal le regarda par dessus ses lunettes et lui dit en lui souriant :

- Ce n'est pas bien grave Mr Potter, vous n'êtes pas le seul !

Elle lui indiqua un coin de la pièce où il rejoigni quelque uns de ses camarades qui comme lui n'avait pas de stage

Tandis qu'il attendait en silence il fut interpellé par Drago Malefoy qui lui dit

- Alors Potter maintenant que tu à débarassé le monde sorcier de la 'menace' Voldemort plus personne ne veut de toi ?

- Et toi Malefoy dans quoi à tu trouvé ton stage ? Dans un comité de mangemorst récidiviste, dans un élevage de fouines ou comme compagnion de céllule de ton père à Azkaban ?

Malefoy n'eut pas le temps de riposter car le professeur Dumbledor arrivait accompagné de quelques autres professeurs. Ils s'approchèrent du petit groupe et Dumbledor leur adressa un sourire amicale :

- Bien commença-t-il, vous n'avez donc pas trouvé de stages ! Ce n'est pas bien grave ! Ne vous inquiètez pas ! Vous ferez un stage ici à Poudlard avec l'un de vos enseignant ici présent, qui aura la joie de vous accueuillire chez lui pendant une semaine.

Harry regarda les visages de ses professeurs tous avait un sourire, pas tous franc mais un sourire quand même, a part un qui exprimet clairement son hostilité, devinez qui ? oui biensur ce cher professeur Rogue.

Dumbledor continua :

- Bien nous allons commencer à vous répartir par domaine, Mr Londubas, je peut affirmer que vous avez plusieur capacitées en botanique donc vous irez avec le professeur Chourave pour votre stage.

La répartition se passa ainsi pendant un certain temps où Harry s'ennuya ferme, jusqu'a ce que sont nom soit appelé

- A Mr Potter, je peux dire que vous auriez aimé aller en défense contre les force du mal ?

- Oui professseur répondit poliment Harry croisant les doigt pour que le prof refuse.

- Malheureusement Mr Soran a déjà un élève à sa charge donc nous ne pourront pas vous mettre avec lui !

Harry soupira interrieurement de soulagement

- Alors j'ai pensé à une autre personne très califiée pour ce poste !

- Qui ? Demanda Harry curieux

- Eh bien j'ai pensé à Severus ! Annonça fièrement Albus -

-------------------------  
voila le premier chp est achevé je pense que je posterais un jour sur deux pour alterner avec Quand Dumbledor joue les entremetteurs


	2. Mise au point

Disclamer : rien ne m'appartient.Tout est à Mme Rowling à par l'histoire(NIARK, NIARK)

**Avertissement** : cela devrait être, dans les chapitres à venir, un slash donc tous ceux que sa dégoute appuyez sur la petite flèche retour en haut de l'écran.

**couple** : SS/HP

**Rating** : R ça vous étonne de moi ?

**Résumé** : je me refait pas encore une connerie avec mon humour léger... Cette fois Harry va devoir faire fasse à la bête ds le cadre d'un stage ...... allez voir

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**BeNaNe** : Vi t'es encore ma première revieweuse ça devien une habitude ! Lol. Je suis contente que le début te plaise s'aurait été un comble si la personne à laquelle cette fic était dédiée ne l'aimait pas !

**onarluca** : Bas.. euh ... vala la suite alors

**Gabrielle**-**Deathburn** : Et ben je suis heureuse que ça te plaise pour la longueur des chps j'arrive pas à faire plus vite vu que j'écris juste avant de udpader donc en 1 seule fois j'aime pas faire en plusieur. EDt ben si t une fan de Sevy enchantée moi aussi

**Melindra** : La confrontation dans le prochain épisode risque d'être explosive

**jenni944** : ben vala la suite

**Crackos** : Vi ça promet. l'idée me vient en effet des stages en entreprises mais au collège car je suis très jeune et donc encore au collège .

**NDA** : Cette fic est basé sur une idée de BeNaNe et de moa.

_**Je dédie donc cette fic à BeNaNe.**_

_**ch2 ou mise au point**_

- Quoi ! S'écriairent les deux consernés d'une même voix

- Je refuse de devoir supporter Potter pendant une semaine entière et encore plus si je dois le loger !

- Je suis parfaitement d'accord ! Il est hors de question que je cohabite avec lui pendant une semaine !

- Et bien voilà un bon début pour une fois que vous êtes d'accord sur quelque chose ! Dit Albus sur un ton léger avec son obtimisme habituel

- Albus c'est de la follie, enchaina Minerva, ils ont déjà du mal à ne pas s'entretuer pendant les cours de potions alors si en plus ils doivent être ensemble 24h/24 pendant une semaine je n'ose pas imaginer le carnage.

- Justement très chère, cette experience, en plus de son but initial, servira à Harry et à Severus à apprendre à se connaitre

- Il est fou et suicidaire par dessus le marché. Se lamanta le professeur McGonnagal

-Depuis le temps on le savait ! Grogna Rogue à Minerva.Par contre je ne savais pas qu'il ne tenait pas à Potter, je croyais que c'était son chouchou pourtant !

-Pourquoi dites vous ça Severus ?

- Parce que ce qu'il nous demande c'est la mort assurée pour Potter

- Severus, Harry vous n'êtes plus des enfants, commença Dumbledor, et de toute façon vous n'avez pas le choix alors vous aller vous supporter pendant une semaine et je suis sur qu'après tout iras à merveille entre vous ! Maintenant vous pouvez partir et n'oubliez pas le stage aura lieu dans une semaine.

Sur ces paroles tous se séparèrent, Harry se attat vers la tour des gryffondors où il s'affala dans un des fauteuils et commença à remuer ses sombres pensées:

' Une semaine avec Rogue quelle horreur ! '

& Mais non il ne faut pas que tu te dise ça pense que pendant une semaine il ne pourra pas t'humilier, ni t'enlever des points !&

' M'ouais mais il faut aussi penser que je devrais dormir dans le même appartement que lui, et pendant les pause je devrait aussi être avec lui!'

& Tu est d'un pésimisme terrible toi ! &

' Je ne vois pas de raison d'être obtimisme moi ! A part si le fait de devoir te taper Rogue pendant une semaine soit une bonne chose pour toi? '

& Ca dépend dans quel sens tu prend l'expression se taper Rogue ! &

' Oh mon dieu ne me dit pas que tu as pensé à sa entre moi et Rogue ! T'est vraiment dégueu toi ! '

& Non juste que je pense au bon côté des choses moi &

Alors que ses deux petite voix se disputaient Harry fut interrompu dans ce débat fort interressant par Ron et Hermione qui vinrent lui demander :

- Alors ? alors ? tu vas où ?

- Devinez !

- Au centre d'entrainement des jeunes auror !

- Hermione je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus être auror !

- Au ministère de la magie ? Proposa Ron

- Non !

- Avec le prof de Défence contre les force du mal ? Demanda Mione

- Non plus et heureusement !

- Je donne ma langue au chat ! Dit Ron

- Moi aussi dit Hermione

- De toute façon vous n'auriez jamais trouvés, alors je vais aller en stage avec notre très cher professeur de potions, Severus Rogue ! Annonça mossadement Harry

- Au mon dieu ! Quel horreur ! Dit Ron avec une grimace de dégout . Mais pourquoi Dumbledor t'as t-il fait ça il sait très bien qu'entre lui et toi se n'est pas le grand amour !

- Il dit que comme ça on pourra apprendre à se connaitre .

- Pfff il n'y a rien à connaitre Rogue c'est Rogue et...

Ron fut interrompu par Hermione qui leur dit

- Moi je suis d'accord avec le professeur Dumbledor ça pourra vous aider à règler vos différant !

- Ce n'est pas en m'enfermant avec lui pendant 7 jours que ça va arranger les choses.

- Qu'est ce que tu en sait si ça se trouve vous vous entendrer très bien tout les deux !

- Mais bien sur Hermione, moi, bien m'entendre avec Rogue ! Non mais tu m'as regardé ?

- Harry arrête de faire le gamin de toute façon tu n'as pas le choix !

- Ca je sais ! Gromela Harry

- Et puis de toute façon tu vera bien le moment venu. Ce n'est pas la peine de se lamanter sur son sort alors qu'on ne sait pas se qui va nous arriver !  
--------------------  
vala c cour je c

Big zoubis 'Dharas


	3. arrivée

Disclamer : rien ne m'appartient.Tout est à Mme Rowling à par l'histoire(NIARK, NIARK)

Avertissement : cela devrait être, dans les chapitres à venir, un slash donc tous ceux que sa dégoute appuyez sur la petite flèche retour en haut de l'écran.

couple : SS/HP

Rating : R ça vous étonne de moi ?

Résumé : je me refait pas encore une connerie avec mon humour léger... Cette fois Harry va devoir faire fasse à la bête ds le cadre d'un stage ...... allez voir

NDA : Cette fic est basé sur une idée de BeNaNe et de moa.

RARs : g pas le tps comme je l'ai dit dans mon autree fic je poste ce soir parce que je pourrais pas poster pendaznt trois jours pour cause de stage. Je remerci tt mes revieweurs et revieweuses et je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre

Je dédie donc cette fic à BeNaNe.

ch3 ou arrivée

Harry repartit en direction du chateau d'un pas trainant. Il venait d'accompagner Ron et Hermione à la gare de Pré-au-Lard car ils devaient prendre le train pour ce rendre à leurs stages. Et maintenant Harry devait retourner à Poudlard pour suivre lui aussi son stage. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé devant les grandes portges il eut envit de repartir en courant et d'aller se cacher loin très loin.

Il fut néanmoin obligé d'entrer, il marcha en suite vers les cachots et une fois devant la porte de la salle de classe du maître des potions il frappa trois fois. Il n'eut pas de réponse il refrappa, il attendit jusqu'a ce qu'une voix froide ne l'interpelle :

- Potter je sais que pour vous je n'ai pas de vie privée mais contrairement à ce que vous pouvez penser je ne passe pas tout mon temps dans ma salle de classe ! Suivez moi

Harry ne dit rien et suivit l'homme en silence . Ils arrivèrent devant un tableau représentant un serpent vert et argent. Rogue se tourna vers Harry et dit :

- Le mot de passe est Gochèneke !

Ils entrairent et Rogue fit faire le tour de l'appartements à Harry :

- Ici c'est le salon dit il en montrant la pièce où il venait d'entrer, celle-ci était aux couleurs de Serpentard quel hasard songea sarcastiquement Harry. Là c'est la salle de bain ici c'est votre chambre.

- Et là c'est quoi demanda Harry

- Ma chambre ! Répondit Severus 'Si tu veux on peut la visiter ensemble' finit il mentallement ' tu vera le matelas est très moëlleux'Bon je vous laisse vous installer quand vous aurez finit venez me rejoindre dans le salon ' ou sous la douche si tu préfère'

Sur cette dernière pensée Severus sorti de la chambre . Harry commença à déballer ses affaires

' Il a pas si mauvais gout que ça finalement ! '

& Tu vois je te l'ai dit si ça se trouve c'est un humain !!! &

' T'es débile ? '

& Nan je me fou de ta tronche abruti !&

' C'est pas drole ! '

& A bon moi je trouve que ça l'est !&

' C'est normale t'as un humour tout pourrit '

& je t'en bip bip &

Lorsqu'il eut finit Harry sorti de la pièce et se rendit dans le salon. Là bas il fut surprit de constater que Rogue était absent, il en profita donc pour visiter la pièce. Elle était meublée d'une cheminée entourée de deux fauteuils, plusieurs tableaux était accrochés à trois des murs le quatrième étant recouvert de bibliothèque pleines de livres. Il en prit un au hasard et regarda la couverture, retourna le livre et parcouru rapidement le résumé. Il sentit ses joues s'empourprées et il sursauta lorsqu'une porte claqua et qu'une voix lui demanda :

- Que faite vous monsieur Potter ?

- Euh rien ! rien dit il en cachant vivement le livre derrière son dos, je regardais juste le genre de livre que vous possédiez !

- Ah ! et cela vous intérresse t il ?

Harry ne sut pas trop quoi répondre

- C'est sur que certain de ces ouvrage peuvent vous choquer surtout si les relations entre hommes vous dégoutes ! Si c'est le cas je vous conseille de ne pas vous occuper de l'étagère du milieu !

- B... bien ! Dit Harry

- Bon si vous le voulez bien maintenant je vais vous parler de votre emploi du temps

Après quelque minutes Harry put regagner sa chambre, une fois là-bas il posa le livre qu'il tenait toujours sur son lit et le regarda .  
Cela faisait quelque temps déjà qu'il s'intérrogeait sur son orientation sexuelle et la vue de ce livre ne l'aidait pas . Il le reprit et le plaça dans sa table de nuit qu'il ferma à clef.

& Tu sait Harry il n'y a rien de mal à préfèrere les hommes ! &

' Tu as surrement raison, mais ça n'est pas pour moi ! J'aime les filles ! '

& Ah bon? pourtant quand tu regarde Chang tu a plus l'impression d'avoir un mec en face de toi qu'une fille ! En plus si tu regarde bien tous ceux qui sont sorti avec elle sont devenu Homo ! Ils ont du être tromatisés à vie tellement elle est conne ! &

' Cest vrai ?

& Ouai j'te jure &

' C'est horrible ! '

& Sale homophobe ! &

'Ch'u pas homophobe ! je veux juste pas devenir homo !!!!! '

& pfff quel gamin &

Harry se laissa tomber sur son lit et repensa au jour où Sirius lui avait annoncé que Remus et lui étaient ensemble.

& Ils ont beau être homos ils sont heureux c'est ce qui compte ! &

' Ouai !'

Sur cette pensée Harry s'endormit . Lorsqu'il se rèveilla il se rendit au salon où il trouva Rogue entrunt de lire un livre à la couverture plus qu'explicite, il le regarda avec des yeux de merlan frit et Rogue lui demanda :

- Vous êtes Homophobes ?

- Non c'est juste que je croyait que ce genre de choses vous choqueraient !

- Quel genre de choses ?

- Bin ça ! dit Harry mal à laise

-ça quoi ?

- Bin l'homosexualité ! dit-il en sentant ses joues s'empourprer à nouveaux

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela me choquerait vu que je le suis moi même !

voila c nul je c mé bon sa sera mieu bientot 


End file.
